Eden of the East: Paradise Lost
is a 2010 Japanese anime film directed by Kenji Kamiyama, and produced by Kōji Yamamoto and Tomohiko Ishii. The film is the sequel to the 2009 ''The King of Eden, and is the last animated media of the Eden of the East series. Synopsis After returning to Japan, Akira and the rest of the remaining Selecao battle for the victory in Mr. Outside's puzzling game. Meanwhile, the Eden members must find a way to hide from members of the government and at the same time, must meet Akira. In this movie, the series and Mr. Outside's game is finally wrapped up. Plot This film picks up from the end of the first film with Saki and Takizawa on the flight back to Japan provided by No. 11. While on the flight, Takizawa has a nightmare during which his Seleção phone attacks him. He wakes up just as the air stewardess approaches him with an "Air King" shirt, just as ordered by No.2 before Mononobe had his Juiz unit destroyed. Takizawa and Saki land in Tokyo only to be escorted off by the supporters of the late Iijima. Iijima's wife calls Takizawa a disgrace to Iijima and is determined to have their DNA tested as well as keeping Takizawa under her custody until a hearing for Takizawa's terrorism plots a few days later. Takizawa however, manages to escape with the help of one of the AKX20000, the newly renamed 20000 NEETs who helped Takizawa save Japan twice over from the missile crisis of Careless Monday and subsequent attacks. Due to the events of the previous film, Takizawa has been alerted of Mononobe's attempt to destroy the Juiz units of the other Seleção and remarks that he would not be able to do anything without the support of his Juiz unit. He gets into contact Hirasawa and the rest of Eden of the East to find out that they have in fact already been tracing the Juiz units after learning of Mononobe's intentions from the phone logs intercepted by Itazu. Takizawa leaves to intercept the trailer that carries his Juiz unit but not before telling Saki to help locate his mother, whom he suspects to be the woman with the umbrella he saw on Careless Monday. Saki and Osugi use the Eden of the East system to search for the owner of the Mameshiba, the dog the woman left behind when she was presumably running away from Takizawa. They successfully locate her at a Thai restaurant and proceeds to question her if she was Takizawa's mother. Osugi discovers a photo of Iijima and the woman, who was pregnant, taken at the amusement park Saki and Takizawa was at in the previous film twenty years ago and suspects that Takizawa may really be the illegitimate child of Iijima. At this point, the secret police who were investigating Eden of the East under Mononobe's order finds them. Aya and Saki subsequently leave via a backdoor through the restaurant while Osugi stayed back to delay the police so that Saki could get a confirmation from Aya that Takizawa was indeed Iijima's illegitimate child. Saki never really found out the truth however, just that Aya knew that Takizawa was abandoned with 500 yen and is convinced that she is indeed Takizawa's mother. Saki contemplates calling Takizawa with the information but cries when she realises that she would probably never meet Takizawa again once he knew that her job was done. Osugi tells her then to go meet up with Takizawa and personally tell him. Takizawa and the rest of the East of Eden team meanwhile successfully intercepts the trailers carrying the Juiz units while the drivers were on break and the trailers containing Juiz units for Seleção No.1 and No.9, Mononobe and Takizawa were seized. This would ensure that Mononobe does not attempt to fire a missile to destroy Takizawa's Juiz unit and risk destroying his unit as well. The four granddaughters of Mr Outside looks on and wonders if they should intervene this act which has gone against the game rules and inform Mr Outside. However, one of them warnss that it is against the rules to inform Mr Outside as he himself is also a participant of this game. Hirasawa leaves after helping the group commandeer the trailers to attempt to locate Mr Outside, or Ato Saizo from a clue that Itazu received from a order by No. 3 who had ordered snacks for him. Takizawa and the gang drove the two trailers to the Iijima household and apologizes for giving them the slip earlier. Iijima's wife questions Takizawa about his motives for claiming to be Iijima's son. Just then, Mononobe shows up and requests for a private conversation with Takizawa. Mrs. Iijima who is not a participant of the game and is unaware of anything is both confused and frustrated but lets them use Iijima's study room anyway. Once inside, Mononobe remark's that he has indeed lost the game and that Takizawa is the winner. Mononobe admits that he did not really have a use for the Seleção phones as all he really needed to accomplish his dreams were just position and his negotiation skills both of which he has. His plans for stopping Takizawa were also not very effective as Takizawa has managed to defeat him at every turn, even taking his Juiz unit. He offers Takizawa a deal in which Takizawa gets the remainder of his net money in cash and the investigation for Eden of the East called off in exchange for Takizawa to permanently leave the country. As Takizawa is considering the deal, Saki arrives and calls Takizawa with his phone. Saki tells Takizawa the whole story as Takizawa looks at her for the balcony of the study. After the call, Takizawa returns to Mononobe who remarks that Takizawa must have finally learned of his birth. Takizawa is surprised that Mononobe knew all along and rejects his deal. Takizawa decides instead, to do one final act with all the remaining funds on his phone which were set aside for his ascension to the throne. Meanwhile, Hirasawa finally finds Ato Saizo who appears to be an old man driving a private owned taxi. Hirasawa has a conversation with Ato Saizo and asks him the purpose of the game, why they are playing it and how the Seleção were chosen. Hirasawa discovers that all of the Seleção at one point, had been passengers on Ato Saizo's cab and all of them were asked how they would spend 10 billion yen if it was given to them. All of the Seleção were chosen this way except for Takizawa, who was chosen because Ato Saizo was curious about a conversation he had with Takizawa when the had met. Takizawa asks Juiz to make a simultaneous call to all the mobile phones in Japan. On the phone, he tells Japan his last act of terrorism, the request for the old working generation to cooperate with the younger generations to make Japan a better place or suffer the ultimate loss, the loss of Japan's young working population not unlike the disappearance of the 20000 NEETs he was associated with the last time. To prove his power, he uses Juiz to send a single yen in digital credit to every phone connected to this call and calls for all the NEETs to gather at Eden of the East. Upon witnessing this call, Ato Saizo reaches for his Seleção phone, No.12, and dials one final call to all the remaining Seleçãos excluding Yuki who broke his phone. He tells the Seleção in response to Takizawa's call that they have all done well and that Japan has become a better place with the help of the actions. He declares them all winners and wishes for them to continuing to be saviors for Japan before wiping their memories with the program his company developed. He then explains to Hirasawa that this is the only way that the Seleção can be truly removed from the game. Hirasawa is angry that Ato Saizo looks like he was just toying with the lives of the Seleção like this and attacks Ato Saizo who easily overpowers him despite his age. Hirasawa is then thrown out of the taxi and Ato Saizo speeds off. Back at the mansion, Mononobe leaves by his car and encounters Yuki at the gate. Yuki whose memories were not erased, was on his way to kill Takizawa. However, Mononobe no longer remembers Yuki and is shocked by his actions, especially how Yuki tries to pull a gun to shoot him and thus runs him over. Takizawa leaves the house and finds the Eden of the East team minus Hirasawa waiting for him outside. He wonders why the memory wipe did not work on him because he already used it on himself twice. He tells the team that there is still something he must do and leaves. Saki however, runs and catches him and asks him to promise to return to them after he has finished whatever that he wants to do before kissing Takizawa. Saki's narration however, tells us that that, after 6 months, Takizawa still didn't come back and the credit rolls. After the credits, Takizawa finally catches up with Mr. Outside while catching a cab in Tokyo. Mr. Outside asks Takizawa what would he do with ten billion yen. Takizawa however is angry at the fact that Mr. Outside appears to have gone all senile and slaps his face with a green slipper. Mr. Outside finally drops the act and the two drive off to the night with Takizawa discussing about their future plans. Referbacks refs to previous episodes Selecao Remaining (Beginning of Film) Selecao # 1-Daiju Mononobe Selecao # 3-? Selecao # 6-Taishi Naomoto Selecao # 7-? Selecao # 8-? Selecao # 9-Akira Takizawa Trivia *The fate of Mononobe and Yuki is never revealed. It is not known whether each of them survived the car crash. *There might have been a possible relationship between Micchon and Itazu, as she is always mad at Itazu for an unknown reason and that Itazu seems to talk to and like Micchon a lot. Hirasawa explains to Itazu that Micchon was really mad after hanging up the phone on her, which may hint as a current relationship between the two. *The only Selecao that did not get their memories wiped out were Akira and Yuki, as well as Mr. Outside. *The Selecao were chosen by Mr. Outside, when, at one time or another, they rode in his taxi. Mr. Outside then asked each of the Selecao the same question: "If a stranger gave you 10 billion yen and told you to improve this country, what would you do? "Based on their answers, Mr. Outside gave each of them the Selecao phone. This was an exception to Akira, as he talked to Mr.Outside while discussing politics outside the taxi. New Characters Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Catew desaagory:Movies